poohs_adventures_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh & the World of Color is another movie by Daniel Esposito. It appeared on YouTube on March 23, 2011. A remake version of the flm by P1103 will appear on YouTube on March 20th, 2016. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, and their friends have traveled back to Disneyland in California to see the newest attraction called "World of Color" as a surprise from Christopher Robin. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock,Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Louis, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, and Mort guest star in all 3 versions of this film. * Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, and Grandma Longneck guest star in the 2nd & upcoming 3rd remake version of this film, making the 2nd Version of this film the first Winnie the Pooh crossover to guest star some additional Land Before Time allies. * Waffle, Mr.Blik, Gordon & Ford Pines guest star in the 3rd remake of this film. * Christopher Robin took Pooh and his friends to Disney's California Adventure Theme Park as a surprise. * During the villains sequence, Pooh, Littlefoot, and the others discovered the truth of Mufasa's death carried out by Scar from Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. * Most of the Jungle Adventure Crew & the Catscratch Adventure team guest starred in this movie, which were Louis, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort (Terk, Tantor, and King Louie were with Timon and Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa's World of Color, Genie, Sebastian, and Roger Rabbit will guest star in Bloom's World of Color, and Fu Dog, Rutt, and Tuke will guest star in Aladar's World of Color. * The Catscratch adventure team members in this film include Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, LPS Dave, Ice, Panda & Grizz. * Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Maleficent, Chernabog, Rothbart, Rasputin, Ratigan, Tzekel-Kan, Dr. Facilier, Vexus, King Ghidorah, Space Godzilla, The Grand Duke of Owls, Judge Frollo, Hades, and Scar appeared in the villains' sequence of All 3 versions of this film. * Sharptooth and Thrax appeared only in the villains' sequence of the original version of this film, so they will now make cameos in CatDog's World of Color. * Joker, The Penguin, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud appeared only in the villains' sequence of the 2nd remake version of this film. * This is the first Winnie the Pooh/Disney Parks film to use characters from Catscratch. * The 2nd remake version is Daniel Esposito's first film to use the widescreen footage from The Land Before Time. * The original version was not previewed by a trailer at all, However the 3rd remake used clips from the movie. * The original version featured When We're Human (from The Princess and the Frog) as the end credits song. However, the remake version instead featured both the closing song from the real attraction and the Opening song to Catscratch (Composed by Doug Tenapel) as the end credits music.